A few moments with Loki and Chase
by myrtlethemurder101
Summary: Just a few works that I wanted to do with Loki and my OC Chase Prisma.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so these are just some Loki and Chase, my own character, romantics. That's all.**

 **I just got bored and was like, eh lemme post something, cause I've got nothing better to do. Also, Loki is immortal, as well as everyone else...ehehehe**

 **So here it is.**

 **Chase is played by June Moon from Suicide Squad (Cara Delvingne)**

* * *

 _"Oh won't you, stay with me_

 _Because your, all I need._

 _This ain't, love its clear to see,_

 _But Darling, stay with me."_

-Sam Smith 'Stay with me'

* * *

He was rushing to get to her.

He had let her go on that date, and now,

She could be injured.

As Loki made his wy up the stairs to Chases hospital room, where she was being questioned, he ran into Megan.

"Dude, where the hell have you been?!" She yelped. He rolled his eyes at her.

"Places, now where's Chase?" He asked. Megn frowned.

"She's being interrogated. They wont let me in, nevermind you. I tried." She said, running a hand through her hair.

"Well I'm getting in one way or another. This is all my fault." He said, sitting down.

Megan shook her head. "No, its mine. I encouraged her to go on that date." She said.

They looked upnto see the door open and two cops walked out. Megan walked over, putting on her, _if you don't let me in, I will kick your ass_ face.

"Look guys, we have to get in, I need to see her." She said. One officer shook his head.

"Sorry kid but only family can come in." He said. Megan thought for a moment, before pointing her finger at Loki.

"He's her boyfriend, at least let him in." She blurted out, causing Loki to puchbthr bridge of his nose and turn red. The police turned to him.

"Are you her boyfriend?" One asked. Loki looked at him and nodded. The police man sighed. "Come with us." He said.

* * *

Chase tucked back a lock of chocolate brown hair and looked down again. Her thighs, legs and dress were covered in blood. She had a blackish, bluish, purplish, bruise on the side of her face and her hair was more bloodish than brown.

She spread her fingers out and exhaled, swallowing and looking around nervous. Her parents already acted like she didn't exist, her sisters didn't bother to talk to her until she had gotten somebody in her life. The wouldn't let Megan come in and Loki...

...was going to see his family for Christmas. So he was gone.

Her shoulders gently shook as tears fell down her face. She'd be alone, just her. Everyone had something to do except her. She was always alone.

She closed her eyes and broght her knees to her chest, hugged herself, biting her lip. The smell of blood was all over her. Suddenly, she felt like dying along with Charlie, the one who had tried to kill her.

She whimpered, and suddenly the doors opened.

There was Loki, staging there, staring at her, checking her for bruises. When he found none, except for the bruise on the righgt side of her face, he walked over to her, placing a hand on her head, and closed his eyes. She gently rested her head on his.

"This isn't you blood, is it?" He asked. She shook her head as his shoulders sagged in relief.

"Aren't you supposed to be in London?" She asked. He sighed and wrapped his arms around her. She put her legs down and wrapped her arms around him.

"It seems you can't go for so long without me having to be by your side, can you Chase?" He mumbled. She smiled, and laughed, but it was shaken. Loki noticed.

"You've been crying. What's wrong?" He asked, lifting her head by the chin. She closed her eyes, but she could still feel his emerald gaze on her.

"She took a deep breath and opened her hazelish green eyes. " Im gonna be alone for Christmas Loki. I-I-I didn't want to. I wanted to be with..." She turned scarlet, gently letting go of his suit jacket and leant her head on his black shirt. Loki tucked a lock of bloody hair, frowning as he realized that her hair was bloody as well.

She sucked in her breath. "I wanted to spend ChristmBs with you." She said. He blinked. She continued, as ters fell down her face.

"Oh Chase." Loki whispered as he gently brushes his fingers over the bruise. She flinched.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He said. She took a deep breath. He noticed her shoulders were shaking. Loki made a mental note to never bring this up again. Chase was sensitive about almost everything. Literally. That was one of the reasons he loved her.

"I, you had already made plans and Megan is going with her family, and my family doesn't want any thing to do with me since they found out I'm a vampire and-" She took a deep breath as the tears fell onto Loki shirt. He really didn't care about the shirt. All he cared for right now was the small woman in front of him.

"Then come with me to England. I'm pretty sure they woundnt mind bringing my...girlfriend."

Chase's eyes widened as she turned to Loki, who was gently cupped the side of her face that wasn't bruised.

"Did you just call me.." She began. He nodded as he kissed her.

Sweet. Thats the way Chase would describe this feeling as her hands tangled themselves in his inky black hair. She felt his hands stroke her bloddy thighs. She shuddered and she felt him smile as he pulled away.

The door opened, and they both turned too see Doctor Rome come in. She smirked at the two and rises an eyebrow.

"I get it that you two are a thing now?" She asked. Chase smiled.

"Yes." She said. Dr. Rome cheered.

"Good, now I can shoo Loki out so I can get a good look at you. By byeea Loki." She said. He rolled his eyes as he kissed Chase one more time before walking out.

"Take good care of her Dr Rome." She rolled her eyes as she pushed him out, turning to Chase.

"OK, first, let's getbyou showered and changed. I'm pretty sure you don't like the fact that you still have blood on you." She said, leading Chase to the bathroom.

* * *

 **Ok there's chapter one, chappies two and three will be up soon kiddos.**

 **Reviews! Please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heres chapter 2 peeps**

* * *

 _"Got a secret, can ya keep it?_

 _Swear this one you'll save._

 _Better lock it, in your pocket_

 _Taking this one to the grave."_

-'Secret' by The Pierces

* * *

 _2 weeks later_

Chase opened one of her eyes, her pupils went from cat like, to round before settling on round. As they took in the light, she groaned at the sunlight. She didn't mind it, but it was waking her up from her wonderful sleep.

She rolled over and snuggled into Loki's grey pajama shirt. Soon she felt him wrap his arms around her and she sighed.

They stayed like that for twenty minutes before Loki sat up. Chase raised an eyebrow.

"Come on, we have to get going. The flight to England is very long side were in California." He said.

She nodded as she undid the braid, letting her waist length curly chocolate hair flow down her back. She turned around to see Loki watching her.

"Leave your hair out." He said. She nodded as they got dressed.

The plan was for them to take a plane from California to New York. Then they would take the plane from New York to London and Loki's mother would pick them up from there.

As Chase dressed in a fuzzy gray long sleeved shirt, black skinny jeans, her fuzzy boots, she grabbed her white beanie and placed it in her suitcase, before curing her hair and grabbing her suitcase, coat, and hat. She heading downstairs with Loki, who was waiting in the car for her.

"You got everything?" He said. She nodded, brushing the snowflakes out her hair and straightening her glasses. Her bruise was still on her cheek, but no matter how hard she tried to cover it with makeup, people would still be able to see it, so she left it alone.

"Hopefully my mother won't worry about that bruise." He said, brushing his fingers over it. She flinched. It still hurt, like she had gotten it yesterday.

"Its 7:30(am), we have to go or well miss our flight." Loki said as he pulled out of the driveway, she gasped.

"Wait, I forgot my Sanga*!" She yelped as she opened the car and ran to the door. As she ranninto the Kitchen, she grabbed the mini cooler purse filled with 12 bottles and ran back to the car, placing the bag by her feet. She uncapped one and took a sip, before closing it and putting it away.

"Can we go now darling?" She asked. She turned scarlet, which would've looked attractive if she didn't have a massive bruise the size of a tennis ball on her cheek.

He nodded as he kissed her forehead. She giggled as he pulled off toward the airport.

* * *

London, England

Queen Frigga waited patiently for Loki, though it was pretty hard to do that when he called, saying he was bringing a guest.

So now, Frigga found herself sitting in the black Limousine, waiting for Loki and his "special guest".

She turned her head down and looked at the clock tower. 3:19(am). She sighed. Where was he?

"Mother?" She heard a voice call. She turned and smiled.

There was Loki, in a black trench coat, his shoulder length hair gently blowing in the wind.

"Loki," She breathed as she hugged him. She smiled as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Merry Christmas Mother." He said as they put everything into the trunk.

"So where's you special guest?" Frigga asked. Loki rolled his eyes.

"She's meetingnup with an old friend, shell be here soon." He said. A mischievous mmile came on Frigga's face.

"She?" Frigga said. Loki facepalmed. He was about to open his mouth when his phone rang.

"Where are you?" He smiled.

"No how are you? Oh well. The black limosine love." He said. He could feel Chase roll her eyes.

"I see you." She said as she walked over. He hung up as his mother raised n eyebrow.

"Who was that?" She asked. Loki smiled as he turned around tonse Chase walking over.

"My special guest." He said as Chase walked over, boots cruching in the snow. Her nose was a scarlet red, give thanks to the cold. And her bruise seemed to have not changed. Still he size of a tennis ball, and very noticeable.

Once she made it over, she smiled gently. Frigga gasped.

"What happened to you darling?!" She yelped, examining her bruise. Loki rolled his eyes as Frigga mothered over his girlfriend.

"Mother please, can we get to the house before you start fawning over her?" He asked wearily. Frigga ignored him.

"You need to have that checked dear." Chase gently shook her head, tucking a livk of hair back.

"No thank you, I'm fine. Loki's made sure of that." She said as they got in the car.

"Well then." She said, brushing her hand over the bruise. But for the first time, Chase didn't flinch. Loki raised an eyebrow.

"U didn't flinch." He said. She nodded.

"Doesn't hurt as much. Can we hurry? England is clise to Transylvania and you never know who could be lurking in the corners." She said as her eyes flashed amber and her pupils narrowed, before going back to normal.

Loki nodded as they climbed into the car.

* * *

The ride back to the house was long, and Chase fell asleep against Loki's chest. He smiled, as he played with one of her long chocolate curls.

Frigga watched with a smile. "She means alit to you doesn't she?" She asked. Loki nodded.

"I love her." He said as the moonlight out her pale face up, giving her pearl skin a glow. He smiled.

"She seems like a wonderful person. Quiet and sensitive." She said, watching Chase. Loki sighed.

"Yes, she is." He hesitated.

"What?" Frigga asked. Loki sighed.

"Mother, can you keep a secret?" He asked. Frigga nodded.

"Of course, why do you ask?" She said, cautious. Loki shook his head.

"No mother, this is a big secret, you can't tell Father, Thor, anyone." He said. " Chase's life depends on it. "

Frigga was getting freighted. "I promise, now what's Chase's life depending on?!"

Loki blinked."Mother, don't freak. Chase is a vampire." He said.

Frigga blinked. "Really Loki?" She said skeptic.

Loki rolled his eyes. I'm serious Mother, look." He said, shifting Chase so that she was facing him. Gently, he pulled back her lips to reveal two very long sharp incisors on her top row of teeth.

Frigga stared at them before turning to Loki, who was waiting for her reaction.

"These are..real?" She asked. Loki nodded.

"Dont let her know I told you. She's been through enough already and I want the best for her. Please Mother." He asked.

She sighed as she stole another glace at the girl. "Does she..drink blood?" She asked. Loki expression became one of slight shock. He sighed.

"No mom. Vampires haven't tracked humans since the 1500's. I honestly doubt that Chase sucks blood." He said. Frigga nodded.

"...So does Chase Like garlic or steak?" Frigga asked. Loki sighed as he realized that he would be answering a lot of questions about Vampires and Chase.

* * *

 **Oh Frigga, that was funny to watch ehehehe.**

 **Since this is AU, I made Frigga queen of England. Why? Cuz she's awesome**

 ***Sanga is what vampires drink. Dracula from hotel Transylvania eet me know that. Hehe**

 **Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three. That's it for now folks :P**

* * *

 _"I don't want a lot for Christmas,_

 _There is just one thing I need._

 _I don't care about the presents,_

 _Underneath the Christmas tree._

 _Oh, I just want you for my own,_

 _More than you could ever know._

 _Make my wish come true,_

 _All I want for Christmas is you."_

 _-'_ All I want for Christmas is you' by Marian Carey and Fifth Harmony

* * *

As Chase woke up from her very, long nap. She felt something soft beneath her. She sat up and realized we was on a bed.

She say up, running a hand through her hair as she realized she must be in Loki's bedroom.

As she stretched, the door opened and Loki entered. She smiled at him as wrapped his arms around her, leaning back so they were laying down.

That's when Chase heard whispering. She turned to Loki, who raised an eyebrow.

"Someone's at the door." She whispered. His brows furrowed before he remembered, she heard far more things than him. He sighed.

"Thor, Sif, Balder, Seriously?!" He shouted.

Shuffling of feet and thumps made it easy to know they were eavesdropping. Growling, he got up and swun the door open.

Chase slif off the bed, her long hair being pushed to one side as she put her hands on her hips. She looked quite adorable for someone 4'12, wearing black ankle socks, short shorts and a fuzzy grey sweater.

Loki rolled his eyes. "I cant spend a few moments with my girlfriend can I?" He mumbled, rubbing his face with his hands. "What do you three want?" He asked.

Balder, who was the youngest, pointed to Thor and Sir. "They forced me!" He said. Loki rolled his eyes at him.

"Well we can't meet the lady who fiun her way into your life huh Loki?" Thor said. Loki rolled his eyes.

"No! Now all of you, out!" He said. Thor ignored him and walked over to Chase, easily tower in over her. She blinked and stared at him.

Thor smiled and hugged her. "She's so small and adorable! She is the smaller version of Jane!" He said. Loki looked horrified.

"You oaf! Of course she's small, be careful with her!" Loki yelped and Thor let go of Chase, who was wide eyed.

Loki gently examined her cheek. Sif stared.

"Thor, you idiot look at what you've done!" She hollered. "Mom's gonna kill us!"

"Thor didn't do that, someone else did." Loki said as Chase climbed back onto Loki's bed.

Sif glared at him "Did you do it?!" She hollered. Everyone turned to her.

"Loki would never hurt me." Chase said, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. Everyone turned to her. "He loves me to much." She said. Loki smiled before laying down next to her and wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Its like she's his serenity." Balder whispered. Thor and Sif nodded.

"Goodbye all of you. I want to be alone with Chase." He said. Balder nodded, before dragging Sif and Thor out.

"I'm sorry about my siblings."

Chase smiled." There more than my sisters are. You love them a lot don't you? " she asked. Loki rolled over, so now he was on top of Chase.

"Yes, but not when there interrupting us." He said kissing her. She smiled has her long red nails cupped his face.

Chase pushed him away as she wrapped her arms around his neck, rolling them over so she was on top of him. He smiled as they connected foreheads.

"Hey Loki, mom said t-" Thor stopped as he took in the scene. Loki sighed and mumbled something that sounded like 'that oaf'. Chase smiled.

Given her small height and vampire genes, she balanced herself up on Loki's chest and stretched her arms out yawning. Levitating gently in the air so she was on her toes, she walked off Loki and griped the footboard, before flipping and landing on her feet without a sound.

Thor and Loki clapped and she blushed. As she followed the two downstairs.

* * *

 **aww. I'm soon dorky :P**

 **Rewiewww my precious reviewwww!**


End file.
